Forgotten
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: After a car crash, Rachel is alive, but her memory is gone. The last thing she can remember is Noah singing to her, but that was months ago. I suck at summaries, sorry. T for language and some themes, it may go up later. R&R! Rach/Finn Rach/Noah
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Just to let everyone know, the first couple chapters are fast paced. I didn't do this intentionally, but that's the way it turned out. It slows down later, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

My life was definitely getting better. Just a couple of weeks ago Glee was barely a club and I was getting a slushy in the face everyday. Then Finn Hudson joined and the rest, they say, is history.

Of course, not everything was great. Quinn Fabray miscarried her baby, Mr. Schuster was getting a divorce, and Noah Puckerman was a complete mess (probably because Quinn was carrying his baby). But, we were going to nationals in a week, Miss Pillsbury broke up with Coach Tenaka ( I think she was dating Mr. Schuster), and I, Rachel Berry, was dating Finn Hudson (he broke up with Quinn after he found out that Noah was the father).

We had an amazing set. We kept "Don't Stop Believing" and "Somebody to Love" and added some new songs like "I Gotta Feeling" and "Losing My Way." The choreography was fantastic, and I just knew we were going to place… At least, that's what they say.

They also say that I have a week to relearn almost everything before they go to nationals, otherwise I can't compete. They say that Noah and I broke up a long time ago. That Sophia, the new girl, had been in Glee since regionals. We actually got second place there, so I heard.

So why can't I remember any of it? Why do I long for Noah's embrace when I'm with Finn? What happened since Noah sang "Sweet Caroline" to me? Why is Sophia singing my songs?

They say it's because of a car crash.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I never meant to hurt her. I was following every rule of the road at a "t"! But, God, I felt so damn guilty when I saw her. She always looked lost and confused… Then there was that scar. That scar was responsible for everything she was going through. It went from her hairline straight through the middle of her left eyebrow. That was what put her in a coma for three days. That scar destroyed her memory.

It was raining the night it happened. I had just taken her to see Les Miserables at the local theatre and she cried (I expected it after reading the plot line on the internet), but then she was so happy and glowing with joy. She looked at me with love and then she said those three words to confirm what I saw. I loved her too.

But she didn't remember. She didn't even remember how she and Sophia became best friends. Sophia didn't seem to mind though, turns out she went through something similar in Georgia.

I wanted to help her, but I had no clue how to do it. The doctors said Rachel might get her memory back, but what if she never did? I couldn't help but blame myself for everything.

But what hurt the most was how she whispered "Noah" as she opened her eyes. It's how she looks at Puck when he's in the room. There was something in her eyes that haunted me. I didn't know what it was, but it sure wasn't how she looked at me.

Did I ruin everything that night? Did I lose the girl I loved to my best friend again?

All because of a car crash?

**Noah's P.O.V.**

I heard about the crash when I headed to school that morning. I remember everything like it happened yesterday. The radio dude said that an out of control car hit a Grand Prix. They had been on a curve and the Grand Prix went off the road and into the woods. Only one person had been hurt, and that person was in critical condition.

I didn't think much of it as I went to class. Then I saw that Rachel was absent and Finn looked like a zombie.

Finn drove a Grand Prix. He was dating Rachel.

Shaken, I sat in my seat and stared at the empty desk in front of me. I refused to believe that she was hurt.

How dare Finn be perfectly fine when she may be gone for good? He's her boyfriend, for crying out loud! He's supposed to protect her.

Still, I turned to Finn and asked if he was ok. Then he said the words that destroyed me.

"She's in a coma, Puck. She said she loved me and now she's in a hospital bed, not responding to anyone. How the hell can I be ok?"

Rachel loved him? She was in a coma? I swear my brain exploded right then and there.

Three days passed and Rachel woke up, asking for me. Finn was pissed. Apparently, she didn't remember anything. I didn't believe it until she kissed my cheek and thanked me again for singing to her.

Finn and Miss Pillsbury told her what she missed. I wasn't there for it, but there was a rumor that she ran out of the room, crying.

In Glee she looked out of place. Her notes were perfect, but she didn't know the moves. She ended up sitting out and watched Sophia with jealousy.

Every so often she looked at me and it almost brought tears to my eyes. Her gaze held a longing and desperation I couldn't describe. It was almost the same look she used to Finn, but it was more intense, more scared, more… Real.

She didn't love him anymore. The car crash changed everything and the beautiful scar will always be there on her beautiful face as a reminder. Rachel loved me again, and on one hand, I rejoiced. I had always loved her. Call me whipped, but it was the truth.

But what if she remembered what happened? Our second chance? What if she remembered why she hated my guts and why she ran to Finn? Would she hate me again?

It's that damn car crash's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noah's P.O.V**

Rachel had looked freaked when Mr. Schue told her that she may not compete at nationals. I swear she turned whiter than a ghost. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and I wanted… No, needed… to help her. If everything else was lost to her, then I would do everything in my power to get her to Orlando with us.

She deserved it, and, in a way, I was trying to make up for what I had put her through. So, I did what every good friend would do: I offered to help her after school.

Of course, she informed Finn and he insisted on helping as well (I think they're relationship was on the rocks). He was so jealous as well. I bet he didn't want to lose another girlfriend to me. Ok, that just made me sound like a jerk, but it's the truth!

The three of us went to my house (Rachel's dads wouldn't leave her alone when she was home, and they despised me. My family was almost never home, and I don't know what the deal is with Finn's rents), and headed up to my room. It was awkward at first, but we ended up working out pretty well.

That is until we taught her the new choreography to "Bust a Move." Mr. Schue had put a slightly sexual feel to it, and Rachel had to dance with me most of the time (I got the lead with Artie).

And lucky me got the sexiest parts. You know in that instrumental, the girls kind of sound like they're… Ok, there's no nice way to put this… experiencing pleasure? Yep, that was Rachel and mine's big dancing moment.

As we rehearsed, Finn was getting really ticked off. I didn't blame him at all. Rachel was in my room, moving against my body, and it was obvious that we both were enjoying it way more than we should.

Finally, Finn snapped and got all predatory and possessive. He yanked Rachel into his chest and slammed his lips onto hers. I about punched him when I saw her wince in pain. What the hell was he thinking?

To my relief, she smacked him and scolded him, "We were in the middle of a rehearsal! I need to learn so I can go with you. Get your damn ego and pride in check. Let's start from the top." She sighed and gave me _that_ look. The "I love you but I'm confused beyond compare" look.

I wanted to throw her onto the bed and show her how much I loved her (not like that! I'm not a total sex driven pig. Sure a kiss or two would be nice…). I wanted to tell her the things the others were not telling her. But I did not want _that_ look in her eyes to go away, so I sighed, and started to go through the choreography.

We practiced in my room every day until she got it. Rachel got to board the plane with us, smiling ecstatically and singing whatever tune that was in her head (I think it was "Sweet Caroline" by the glare Finn kept giving me as he sat next to her).

As it turned out, she and Sophia were sharing a room right next to mine and Finn's. I was relieved to have her so close to me. She was really starting to scare me.

The past day her eyes would randomly dull and unfocus. It was as if she was about to remember something, but she would always shake her head with a frown. It worried everyone, but we were too happy to have her with us to say anything.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Rehearsing with Finn and Noah was torture that week. In some ways, the choreography was worse than "Push It." I ended up concentrating more on not attacking Noah than I did on the moves I was doing. He was always so warm and inviting… But I was with Finn. Why? I had no clue.

The flashes in my mind started in the airport. It was never anything definitive, and they always left me frustrated and confused.

The worst one was a split second of screaming at Noah. And he was actually crying! I know they said we broke up, but was it that bad? Why was I so angry? It terrified me.

I got to stay with Sophia, who was actually a really great friend. The brunette had a passion for music that equaled my own. It was refreshing. She said that we became practically sisters before the accident, and I couldn't wait to get to that point again.

But, I still didn't really have anyone to talk to. My boyfriend would overreact (I swear he might be more of a girl the way he acts sometimes…So naïve) and never let me out of his sight again. I knew he felt guilty, but I was getting to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't love Finn, yet I couldn't break up with him. He's been hurt so much already… Noah, on the other hand, was… Well, Noah was the guy in the back round. He was always there and I wanted him. I wanted him to know how much I cared and loved him. But, that memory flash, thing, stopped me every time I tried.

So here I was, sitting on a bed in a Disney Resort, unsure of what to do. I needed to talk to someone, but they were all unpacking and laughing and having an unsuccessful trip.

I did what every other girl in a popular novel would do. I walked out of the room and wandered around the resort to think about my options.

Talking to Miss Pillsbury did cross my mind, but I didn't think she would understand. I even debated talking to Mr. Schue as I wandered around the character gallery. He was like a father to all of the Glee kids. Yet would he actually be helpful?

"_What the hell were you thinking? You li-!"_ The memory cut off again. I blinked a couple of times. Why was I yelling at Noah?

I walked out to the Wonderland maze and found a Mickey Mouse bench to sit on. I sighed as I sat down, "What do I do? How can I be with one, but love another? Who can I talk to?" Oh, how I wished I was a Disney character. A princess who had a happy ending. Not one of those wimp princess though, like Snow White or Cinderella. I want to be Jasmine or Ariel. Someone who could put up a fight. A girl with sass. A star.

A girl ran by dressed as Alice. She stopped and smiled at me, "Have you lost a rabbit too?"

"Way more than a rabbit," I shrugged, "though it's nothing that can be found in a maze."

The blonde studied me, "Then you should fine your friends. Maybe what you seek is with them!" She giggled and skipped off.

Oh, Disney and their actors! I sighed, not moving. Alice wasn't to be trusted. Her story is full of drugs and she's more naïve than Finn!

"_How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! They totally make my day. Here's the next chapter, the plot is kind of slowing down a bit, so let me know what you think!**

**BTW: For the purpose of this story Disney's _Enchanted _just came out in theaters. I don't want to confuse you more than I already may have!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

"Come on guys! It's our only day of freedom before the competition," Mr. Schue grinned at us like a little boy, "Magic Kingdom awaits!"

Brittany yawned, "Really? Why did we have to take the earliest flight? Magic Kingdm would have still been here if we got to sleep in a little longer."

"Have you ever been here?"

"No…"

"Well, there you go. Now, come on. The bus is waiting." Mr. Schue took Miss Pillsbury's hand (gag) and started to walk out of the resort lobby.

Finn looked around, "Where's Rachel?"

Sophia shrugged, "She said she was going for a walk… I figured she'd meet us here."

Ha-ha. He lost his girlfriend…. Wait. Rachel was missing? Shit…. "Let's go find her then!" I shook my head and the three of us (Rachel's boyfriend, best friend, and I, that is) and searched the resort. After finding nothing but swimmers (only one or two bikinis. What a waste) at the pool, I headed into the garden and pulled out my cell phone (someone has to be smart).

[8:13 am] Where r u? Every1 is waiting.

[Rach 8:15 am] On a bench in the maze. What did I forget this time?

[8:16 am] goin 2 Magic Kingdom. H/o I'll find u.

I raced through the maze (don't ask how many dead ends I hit. It's pretty embarrassing), nearly running over Alice at one point.

"She's over there!" She grinned (annoying helpful blonde) and continued to skip down the walkway.

I made a turn and froze. Rachel had her eyes closed and her head was leaning back onto one of Mickey's ears. She looked as if she was sleeping… She looked beautiful (as always).

[8:21 am] found her. B rite there.

[Finn 8:22] thank god. Hurry up

[Sophie] Yay! XD

I sighed and went to pick Rachel up, "Hey, Rach. The group's going to leave us…" I lifted her, cradling her against my chest.

Her eyes opened and she smiled, "Noah… I can walk, you know."

"Yeah…" Chuckling, I put her down and started to lead her back through the maze (again, all dead ends do not need to be mentioned), "So how are you today?"

"Have you ever been in a position when you have no one to talk to when you need it most?"

I thought back to when I couldn't tell anyone that Quinn was carrying my baby. That really sucked,

"Yeah…"

"Then you know how I am if you multiply that by a billion or so." Ouch.

I raised an eyebrow, "But you have Finn, Sophia, Kurt… You have me to talk to!"

She barked a laugh, "Ha! Finn would be over protective, I pretty much don't know Sophia anymore. Kurt… Well, Kurt… He'd just prescribe me musical therapy or something."

"What about me?" I raised an eyebrow, "Can you think of a reason not to talk to me?" I could think of a reason, but, thankfully, she didn't remember…Surprisingly, actually… It's not something that just goes away once it's forgotten… Huh… Weird that she isn't being affected at all…

"Finn would get jealous. He's already worried about us, especially when you're single. I think he thinks that I'm going to break up with him." She shrugged and stepped out of the maze.

That's what she should do! I rolled my eyes, "That's not even a better reason than Kurt's prescription! Rachel, you're going through a lot. I-We all want to help you."

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I sighed, not wanting to tell him that he was the cause of most of what I was going through… I wanted to know why I was yelling at him, but I was terrified to learn the truth, "You can't bring back my memory, Noah. I just have to deal with it and adjust." Low blow, I know. As I stepped into the lobby, Finn rushed over and gave me a bone crushing hug. Ugh, I was getting sick of his possessiveness, "Finn… Let me go, please."

Mr. Schuster was at the far door, "There you are! Rachel, you almost missed the bus!" No I didn't. It was our bus. There was no way they'd leave without me.

"I got lost in Wonderland." Well, Alice was there, so it's Wonderland to me, "Is it too late?"

Sophia giggled and came up to me to entwine our arms. I was really starting to re-like her, "It's never too late for Disney World!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "All right! Let's go then!" We skipped out of the resort and out to the resort with the boys following us, shaking their heads.

"Bus competition time!" Kurt yelled as soon as I stepped onto the vehicle, "Game rules:

1. It has to be a Disney song!

2. Each person has to sing a line.

3. If you don't know the words, or you get them wrong, then you're out! The last one singing is the Disney Freak!"

Most of the gleeks groaned, "Can we just name Sophia the winner?" Noah sat in front of me, laughing, "We all know it's going to be her."

"Hey, sexy Mohawk boy." Kurt laughed at his grimace (it was hilarious), "You just won the first choice!"

"Then I dedicate this song to you with love." He winked playfully and sang, "Let's get down to business."

I tried to hold back laughter (It was "Make A Man Out of You" from _Mulan_. Of course Noah would sing that to Kurt) as I sang the next line, "To defeat the huns!"

Finn panicked, "What song is this?"

Poor, stupid Finn… "You're out! Sophia, take the reins!"

Sophia thought for a moment, "Look at this stuff"

Ah, it was one of my favorites! I hoped it would last through all of us… Mercedes had the next part, "Isn't it neat?"

Kurt was glowing, "Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?"

"W-wouldn't you think I'm the girl," Tina stuttered nervously.

Mr. Schuster smiled, "The girl who has everything?"

Artie sighed, "I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty."

Mike threw up his hands, "I'm out! I have no clue what Miss Schuster has!" We all had to laugh as Mr. Schue just shrugged.

"All right. Matt, your turn." Oh, this was fun!

"I'm the king of the swingers."

Santana smirked, "Oh, the jungle V.I.P."

"I've reached the top, but had to stop." Brittany bit her lip. I was surprised she got it right.

Quinn growed, "And that's what's bothering me!"

Miss Pillsbury purred, "I wanna be a man, man cub."

"And stroll right into town." Noah winked.

I rolled my eyes at him, "And be just like the other men."

Sophia laughed, "I'm tired of monkey-ing around!"

"Oh, oobie do!" Mercedes nudged Kurt,

"I wanna be like you." He nudged her back.

"I wanna… I wanna…" Tina shrugged. Aw… She was doing so good!

"You're out!"

Mr. Schuster laughed, "Deep in the hundred acre wood…"

"Where Christopher Robin plats!" Artie shook his head.

Matt swayed, "You'll find the enchanted neighborhood."

"Of Christopher's childhood days!" Santana giggled.

"Winnie the Pooh!" Oh, so close.

"Nope!" Quinn shook her head, "You're out, Brittany."

"Aw!"

"Here's a classic!" Quinn took a deep breath, "From the day we arrived on the planet." Ah! I loved this song!

Miss Pillsbury smiled, "And blinking, stepped into the sun."

"There's more to see." Noah held up his cell phone and waved it side to side.

I couldn't help but giggle and join him with my own phone, "Than can ever be seen!"

"More to do than can ever be done," Sophia smiled at Mercedes.

"Damn it! I'm out!" She growled as we all gasped and laughed, "Aren't we there yet?"

Mr. Schue looked out the window, "Almost, but we can't just stop a competition. It's good practice."

Kurt grinned, "My turn! Everybody wants to be a cat."

"Cause a cat's the only cat."

Artie smirked, "Who knows where it's at."

Matt's eyes were wide, "Um… Nope! I'm out."

Santana laughed, "They're dropping like flies!" She grinned evilly at Quinn, "Coach said to fake right and break left."

Quinn punched her, "Evil witch! I hate High School Musical! I quit!" Yay!

Miss Pillsbury giggled, "Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston."

"Looking so down in the dumps!" Noah struck a muscle pose.

I laughed, trying not to stare at his tight black shirt clad body, "Every guy here'd love to be you Gaston."

"Even when taking their lumps!" Sophia rolled her eyes.

Kurt sighed wistfully (I wonder why…), "There's no man in town as admired as you."

Will nodded, "You're everyone's favorite guy!"

"Everyone's awed and inspired by you." Artie bit his lip.

"No one's… Something as Gaston!" Santana smiled sheepishly.

"Bye!" Sophia laughed, "Miss Pillsbury, it's your turn."

"Um… I can show you the world."

Noah groaned (not very romantic, is he?), "Shining, shimmering, splendid."

"Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" I batted my eyelashes at Finn, who just laughed at me.

"I can open your eyes," Sophia grinned.

"Take you wonder by wonder!" Kurt gestured to random objects.

"Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride!" took Miss Pillsbury's hand. (AWW!!!)

Artie thought for a moment, "No one to tell us no or where to go!"

"Wrong! See ya!"

Miss Pillsbury laughed, "My turn again? Hm… Boys and girls of every age."

Noah turned to me and growled, "Wouldn't you like to see something strange?:

I smirked back, "Come with us and you will see…"

"This our town of Halloween!" Sophia rounded on Kurt expectantly.

"This isn't a Disney song!"

"Actually, it is." Mercedes grinned, "Disney bought the rights from Tim Burton or something like that. You failed to say the next line. You're out." Man, that has to suck for Kurt…

Mr. Schuster patted Kurt's shoulder, "Maybe next time… Ok, we're here, but no one can leave until a victor is declared. Speed round! You don't have to start at the beginning of the song and you have ten seconds to continue the verse." He grinned at us and sang, "When destiny calls you, you must be strong."

Miss Pillsbury fidgeted (You can do it!), "UH… I know it!"

"Times up!"

"I may not be with you but you have to hold on!," She smiled hopefully.

"Sorry, Emma. You ran out of time first. Noah, it's on you."

"Crap!" I could tell he was having trouble thinking of a song. This was going to be easy! "A dream is a wish your heart makes."

Oh, way too easy, "When you're fast asleep."

Sophia leaned back, "In dreams you will lose your heartache."

"What ever you wish for, you keep." Will swayed slightly.

Noah shrugged, "Yeah, that just popped into my head. Really don't know the song." I knew it!

"Mr. Schue, can we please go now? This is taking forever!" Quinn pouted.

He shook his head, "There are only three of us left. We stay together." The bus groaned "Go ahead, Rachel."

I gave Noah a look, "If there's a prize for rotten judgment."

"No! I refuse!" Mr. Schuster jumped up, "Sorry for jumping the gun, but no! Sophia, just go."

She gulped, "How does she know you love her?"

Finn growled as I closed my eyes (this song seemed so familiar….), "That's not fair! _Enchanted_ came out a couple of weeks before-"

"How does she know she's yours?" I grimaced, waiting for the "you're out!" It didn't come. Huh..

Sophia gasped, "How does she know that you love her?"

"How do you show her you love her?" Where was this from? I could see a red head singing in my mind, but I had no clue who she was!

"How does she know that you really really truly love her?"

I could feel everyone staring at me, "How does she know that you love her?"

"How do you show her you love her?"

Finn squeezed my hand, "How does she know you really really truly love her?"

"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted."

"You go, girl!" Kurt yelled as I tried to concentrate. It seemed that the ten second rule had been forgotten.

"You must remind her or else she'll be inclined to say."

Sophia stuttered for a moment, "H-how do I know he loves me?"

"How do I know he's mine?"

"Well does he wear your favorite color just to match your eyes?"

Wait. That didn't match the picture in my mind. There was old people and the girl was writing! My eyes flew open, "That's wrong! It's something about a note to tell you you are on his mind!"

The whole bus gasped. Brittany looked around, "Can we go see Mickey now?"

Mr. Schuster nodded slowly, "Yeah…Go ahead…"

Most of the glee kids were staring at me as we went into the park. It was really getting annoying so I turned to Finn, "Why are they looking at me like that?"

"You shouldn't have remembered those lyrics, Rach. You and Sophia saw that movie a few weeks before the accident."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophia's P.O.V**

I can't believe she remembered… Rachel and I saw _Enchanted_ and bought the soundtrackthe weekend it came out in theaters which was a month ago. About three months after Puck sang to Rach a.k.a the last thing she remembered. I saw her concentrate though… Maybe she didn't fully lose her memory. What if she put up some kind of mental blocks while in a coma?

_I moved to Lima two months ago and immediately joined glee club (Mr. Schuster is cute! It's pretty much why I joined). As it turned out, I could sing. Rachel saw me as a threat at first, I think, but we were good friends by the end of the week (I didn't really like the spot light and that relaxed her). I was the one she turned to after the second break up with Puck._

_Speaking of which, Puckerman actually hit on me (blonde hair, blue eyes, apparently I was his type when you compared me to Quinn, but I knew better), but I refused him. Mohawks just weren't my thing. He kept his distance after that (it helped that I kind of yelled at him a good bit). It was obvious he still had a thing for Rachel and I don't date my friends' exes._

_And I didn't like Rachel's fascination with Finn Hudson. It wasn't healthy and he used her. A lot. So they colored me surprised when he broke up with Quinn and asked her out. I wasn't so surprised when she said yes._

_The night of the accident, I was with my family who was visiting from Georgia. We were celebrating actually. Glee club was going to nationals and my cousin Raven finally remember who she was (She had a really bad concussion after hitting her head at the ice skating rink). It had taken her over a year, but she did it. There was cake, soda, and the phone call._

_Finn called me from the hospital. I wanted to kill him when he told me what happened. I could hear the lies in his voice. A car crash. An accident. He didn't sound very convincing, but he had been the only one at the scene of the accident and we wouldn't have a second view until Rachel woke up._

"Sophia?" Rachel's laughter pulled me out of my recollections, "Are you just going to stare at the pretzel vendor or are you going to buy one?"

I blinked and saw the soft pretzels a few yards ahead. Instantly, my mouth watered for my delicious weakness, "Oh, I'm getting one." I rushed over and bought an original salty pretzel with a small tub of mustard. YUM!

I skipped happily back to Rachel who, I noticed, was with Finn and Puck. Yay, my two favorite guys in glee. Oh, well. I got my pretzel!

"So where do you guys want to go first?" I spoke with a mouthful of pretzel so it sounded like, "O hair oo oo highs won't oo oh lurst?"

They laughed at me and Puck rolled his eyes, "I think we decided on Tomorrowland already."

"Kay." I swallowed and wished I got a lemonade (Rachel would yell at me if I got a soda. Stupid vocal cords). We made our way through the less crowded (it's the end of February on a Thursday) streets, debating on a ride.

"Space Mountain!" I giggled and ran to the building, "Come on! Best place to start!"

They caught up to me, but for some reason, Finn was the only one smiling, "I call front row!"

**Noah's P.O.V**

Space Mountain? Did Sophia not know…? I glanced at Rachel, worried. She shouldn't be riding this. Not if her condition was still the same as it was a couple months ago.

Her eyes met mine and boy did she look confused. Maybe instincts were telling her not to get on.

I took a step out of the line, "I'm not up for roller coasters at the moment. I don't want to lose my breakfast."

To my relief, Rachel nodded, "I don't think I'll be able to ride without vomiting. You two go ahead. We'll go see the monster joke house or something." She smiled beautifully at Finn who was glaring daggers at me (suspicious fool just because I slept with Quinn and dated Rachel twice), "Baby, go. Have fun. Noah will behave."

I laughed, but Finn nodded. We watched him go off into the dark with Sophia. I then led Rachel towards monster joke house, or whatever it's called.

"Where are we going?"

"Where you said we'd be." I shook my head and continued to walk.

She stopped me, "Noah…"

Uh oh. I knew that tone. I was either in trouble or she had something to say that I may not want to hear, "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and I readied myself for anything, "Why did we break up?"

I sighed, "You didn't think we would work out." That was the truth… At least a few months ago it was. Then she started to hate my guts.

Her faced scrunched up in confusion. Uh oh… "But that doesn't explain why I was yelling at you… What did you do?" She looked at me with big, gorgeous innocent eyes.

I didn't want to tell her. Not here at Disney World. The "happiest place on Earth." That wouldn't e right, "Rach… Are you sure you want to know here? Right before a competition?"

"I… I wish I could remember without questions!" She suddenly sat down on the bench beside us, her hand going to her stomach. I inwardly cringed, "I'm having flashes of scenes. Most of which I'm yelling at you. I somehow know that I can't ride attractions like Space Mountain and I'm remembering lyrics from movies I don't remember seeing! Help me, Noah. Please?"

She was crying. Shit. My heart ached as I sat next to her, "I will, Rachel. Just not here. I don't want to ruin Disney World for you."

"I doubt you could ruin anything anymore." She smiled tearfully at me,

Ha! That's funny, "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged, "I just… Well… I think…" Ugh, why does it take ten minutes for her to say one sentence? "I may actually love you."

What? Whoa, I wasn't expecting that. This should not be happening. It's just because she didn't remember, "You're with Finn, Rachel."

"I know! And I'm getting really sick of him. He's acting worse than I did when he was with Quinn."

I laughed at that, not really knowing if it was true or not, "Then breakup with him."

"S-something inside of me is telling me not too." Great, now it was talking to her, "I'm almost… Scared to leave him."

Gee, I wonder why, "Rachel…What do you want from me?"

"The truth, Noah. I want the truth and I want it now."

Shit. "Um… How about the happy parts now and I'll tell you the rest later?" I smiled hopefully.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to forget or bail out on me."

"I promise." Hell, I'd promise her anything and I'd never bail on her. It was her that left me, "About a month after you broke up with me, we went out again. We were the inseparable couple. Puchel, they called us. You stopped getting slushied and we were…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"We were in love?" She smiled slightly, "Is that it?"

"Yes." Shit. What do I tell her now? The summary got bad and dark at that point, "We were in what we thought was love." There, that's safe, right?"

"What happened to us?"

"That's for later, Rachel. I promised." I looked around and spotted a vendor, "Want some ears?"

She punched my shoulder, "Topic changer! But, YES!" Rachel jumped up and ran to the display of every pair of Mickey ears imaginable.

I laughed and joined her, "Don't go with those. It's too clichéd."

She stuck her tongue out at me, but put away the princess ears, "What do you suggest?"

"Hm…" I looked at the selections, "The gold ones with the silver stars on them."

She saw the pair I was talking about and squealed, "They're perfect!" She bought them and put them on immediately.

I laughed, "You're so weird…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update lately. My scatterbrained mind is writing four different stories and editing an old one that REALLY needs some editing. You all should thank my best friend Sophie (she has an account, but for the life of me I can't remember it. =/ I think it's Eternal Flight or something like that.) that I don't neglect this as much as I do. So, anywho, thank you all so much for reveiwing and keep them coming! You guys rock! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I wore the ears Noah picked out for me the rest of the day. Finn wasn't happy about it though. Something about wasting money (which was complete bull crap. Everyone knows that Mickey ears are one of the best souvenirs you can buy. He really needed to get his jealousy in check).

Sophia and I bonded some more while we waited in line. I only rode the non-thrill rides, thanks to that weird instinct I had.. After I skipped out on Splash Mountain, Finn got one of those "Ah ha!" looks. Great. So he knew why I couldn't have fun, but I didn't. How fair was that?

Our final ride before the fireworks was the Mad Tea Party. The four of us slid into a pink (Teehee!) teacup together and immediately started to spin. Once the attraction started, it was pretty easy to say that we were the fastest spinners. By the time we stopped spinning, I was ready to puke. I ran to the nearest trash can just in time.

After many reassurances that it was just motion sickness and that I was fine, we made our way to Main Street U.S.A to meet up with the rest of the club and watch the fireworks.

Finn stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him, feeling both safe and uncomfortable at the same time. It was weird how I both liked and hated him. Not to mention the immense confusion he added to the already confusing situation.

I wondered if Finn knew the details of my breakup with Noah. I wanted to ask him, but I knew it would be better if I heard the truth come out of Noah's mouth. I would get all of the answers tonight, even if I had to resign to texting him to do it.

I started my plan by sweetly asking Finn if it was ok if I sat with Noah on the way back to the resort. I also used my "refuse me and die" voice, so he, sweetly, agreed.

Once on the bus, I snaked around Mike to sit with my prey- I mean friend. Turning to Noah, I growled, "Tell me everything. I will not stop nagging you about this even if it means calling you every minute of the night. Now tell me what the hell us wrong with me- besides my memory issues!"

He looked taken aback and slightly frightened. Good. "Rachel, the competition is tomorrow. The truth may ruin everything for you and the club."

Well fierce and blunt didn't work like I thought, "I'm a good actress, Noah. Just tell me what happened between us!"

Noah sighed in defeat, "Like I said before, a month after you broke up with me the first time, we went out again. Another month passed and you asked me to be your first. We had sex- you were actually amazing for it being your first time, and-"

His voice faded as a scene played out in my mind:

_I was crying in the theatre, holding my stomach. I felt lost and hopeless. My sobs echoed throughout the auditorium._

"_Is it true, Rach?"_

_I looked up to see Finn standing off stage. Just the sight of him made me cry harder. His arms were around me in moments and he let me cry. When no more tears could fall, I sniffed, "Thank you."_

_He rubbed my shoulders, "The rumors about you and Puck are true then?"_

_I nodded, "Every one of them. I just don't know what to do Finn, I thought he changed."_

"_He's a teenage boy, Rachel. You know how we are." Finn chuckled dryly at his attempt at humor, "Do you need anything?"_

_I shrugged, "What can you do?" His arms tightened around me and I was even more confused than before, "Finn?"_

"_I can take care of you. I've like you for a while now… And I've been through this before. Let me help you…"_

"_What are you saying?" I twisted around to look at him."_

"_Be my girlfriend, Rachel?" He smiled the smile that I had adored since freshman year._

"Rachel? Did you hear a single word I just said?" Noah nudged my shoulder and I jumped in surprised.

I focused on him, "I'm sorry. I kind of… zoned out after the we had sex part." Why did Finn need to take care of me? Apparently it was because of what Noah did… Did he hurt me physically? Cheat on me? Finn said he had been through it before… "Noah, am I pregnant?" I looked at him, slightly terrified.

"The condom broke. I didn't tell you so when you found out…" He hid his face from me.

"I broke up with you." It made sense. I trusted him and he violated it… That explained so much! No wonder instinct was telling me not to ride the bigger attractions! "How long…?"

"Almost ten weeks."

Ten weeks… I needed to see a doctor then. That's what you're supposed to do at ten weeks. Oh, God, what if the accident killed my baby?

Was I going to let Noah be a part of my child's life? How was Finn able to deal with this? Was I going to keep him… Or her?

Then it hit me. I, Rachel Berry, was pregnant. Really pregnant! Did my dads know? Obviously Finn and Puck knew…. But who else? Who could I trust now? What about my Broadway career? How could we not be careful enough? I've seen first hand what teenage pregnancy does to a girl. Quinn was a mess and she remembered everything! How was I supposed to do this?

It was starting to get really hot on that bus. I could faintly hear Noah trying to speak to me, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

I needed to get away from him. I needed air. When we finally made it to the resort, I practically sprinted off of the bus. I was hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. This wasn't a movie or play or musical… There was a living child in my womb.

Arms wrapped around me and I sighed, "Finn…" Then everything went black.

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

Rachel fainted almost immediately after I hugged her. I had seen that she was freaking out about something (I mean she was standing really still after she got off the bus and was staring at the resort as if it were talking to her) and I wanted to reassure her that I was there to help. But I couldn't help but wonder why she was freaking out so much.

She was fine when we left the Magic Kingdom. Then she sat and talked to… Puck did something to her! I would have attacked him right then and there if I wasn't carrying Rachel and surrounded by the whole club.

I resolved to get her to her room without killing Puck, so I nudged past Tina and Mr. Schue and carried her into the elevator.

Thankfully, only a few people could fit inside the compartment. Unfortunately, that happened to be Sophia, Miss Pillsbury, Mr. Schue, and Puck. At least the first three discouraged me from breaking his nose.

Rachel started to stir and wake up. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck, and I felt her burry her head into my chest. She was shaking. What the hell happened on the bus?

I kissed her hair (well, Mickey ears, really) as we reached our floor and followed Sophia to their room. The blondie opened the door and I laid Rachel onto one of the beds.

She clung to me, "Don't leave me, Finn. Please."

I glanced at Mr. Schue in the doorway, "I'm sorry, Rach. They won't allow it. I'll be a phone call away." I kissed her gently and slowly removed her arms from my neck, "I promise." She smiled and I went to leave, "Take good care of her, Sophia."

She nodded and I left the room to barge into mine and Puck's. He looked up from where he was sitting on the bed closest to the door, "How is she?"

"What the hell did you do to her?" I started to lunge at him, but though better of it. I'd rather know what he did before I pounded him.

His eyes widened and he lifted his arms for peace, "I just told her _the_ truth."

She knew about the baby then. Did this mean she hated Puck again? Am I finally free from those stupid looks they share?

I was the one who stepped up when she need someone the most. Of course, I hated her going out with Puck since the beginning. I knew what kind of guy he was and when I found her in the auditorium that day… The rumors had been awful. Thank God it somehow didn't get to the Glee Club. Even Matt, Mike, and the Cheerios didn't know, and if they did, then they passed it off as hockey team bull shit.

She wasn't ready to remember that she was pregnant. Puck told her before it was time. Miss Pillsbury told him and me to wait until her mind was ready for the shock. Puck ignored that and hurt Rachel. He hurt her.

My fist acted with a mind of its own. Puck was going to have a black eye tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: Sorry about the delay, finals, projects, and Christmas shopping are really taking away ALL of my time. =/ Please Review! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Sophia's P.O.V**

There were only two thought processes in my mind at that moment: make Rachel comfortable and kill Puckerman. But, seeing as how Finn was probably doing that already next door, I focused on Rachel.

I made her lay down and rest no matter how many times she tried to get up. I checked the fluffiness (if that's not a real word, it is now) of her pillows and tucked her in tightly.

"Did you know?"

Her voice was so uncharacteristically soft, I almost didn't hear her, "Know what, Rach?"

"About the baby?"

Quinn's baby? Why was she bringing up Quinn's baby? "Everyone knew about it, but we told you about the miscarriage. Her pregnancy was one of the only things you remembered!"

"Not Quinn, Sophia. Me. My baby."

Whoa. Did not see that one coming. "What are you talking about?" Please let this be a joke. A weird cruel joke.

"I'm pregnant." She wouldn't look at me, "Noah said that the… condom… broke when we had intercourse." Another reason to kill him! "He didn't tell me at first so when I learned the truth about that night…."

"You broke up with him." Oh, God. The violent break up was over a baby? Poor Rach. Hell, poor Glee club. I don't think there's ever been a club with this much drama in it. Not including the drama club of course…

She suddenly barked a laugh, "I didn't remember my baby. Hell, I still don't remember my baby. All I'm going by is Noah's word and an instinct not to ride roller coasters." That explained a lot, I was wondering why she didn't ride the thrillers, "What if the accident killed my baby?"

Well how in the hell do I answer that? I could say something about doctors or parents... Ugh, this would be easier id she had told me a month ago! "I don't think it did, Rach. You did refuse to ride Splash Mountain."

"True…" She glanced at her phone with the look I've come to call "baby, call me or something before I go crazy!" She then shook her head, "What's something I don't know about you?"

I laughed. That was a subtle way to change the subject. Yet, where to begin? I know we've talked the past week, but that barely scratched the surface, "Huh… Well, there are a lot of things, Rachel."

She giggled, catching on to the humor of the situation, "How about we start with boys?"

My mind went straight to the best friend who I was kind of in love with (clichéd huh?), "Zachary Giles."

"The drummer?"

"Yeah. He's my neighbor and the first friend I had here." I smiled.

"So you're going out?"

"Nope. He's with Katalina, the new head cheerleader. We're just really good friends."

Suddenly there was a loud thud against the wall,, causing us both to jump ten feet into the air, "What the hell?"

"It's Finn and Puck's room. I'll be right back." I hurried out the door to try to stop the murder that was in progress next door.

**Noah's P. O. V**

Ok, the first punch I understood. I overstepped my boundaries. It was the second and third punches that really pissed me off. Who the hell did Finn Hudson think he was?

I pushed him away at first, to warn him, but that idiot attacked me again! So, I defended myself for the next ten minutes or so. And when he somehow threw me into a wall, I defended myself again.

Then the pounding on the door started. I gave Finn one last good punch to the face and opened the door, "What the hell do you want?"

Sophia was glaring at me. I don't want to say if looks could kill, but if they did, I would be a million feet underground instantly. "Noah Puckerman! Finn Hudson!" She pushed past me and into the room, "There is a woman next door who is freaking out enough without you throwing each other into walls!"

She heard that? Dude, we were so screwed. I glanced at Finn. He was nursing a bloody lip, but that's all the damage I could see (I mostly aimed for the ribs while defending myself), "Sophia."

"I don't want to hear it, but so help me God if you screw Rachel up more than she already is, I swear I'll… I'll… I'll rip off what you call your balls and force feed them to you! It's performance day tomorrow. You jeopardize everything by your middle school behavior! We all, especially Rachel, have worked way too hard for this just so you two can kill each other."

This chick was really starting to piss me off even if she did have some good points, "Shut the hell up and get out of our room. Nobody asked for your opinion, Sophia."

"Is Rachel okay?" Finn glanced at me before returning his attention to the blonde.

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll probably call or text you soon." She shook her head, "Which reminds me…" She took a step and punched me in the nose, "That's for knocking up my sister." With that, she turned and skipped- and I mean literally skipped- out of the room.

Finn said nothing for a long time. The only show of emotion was when my phone rang and even then it was just to roll his eyes. I picked up my cell off of the floor.

[Rach 10:17 pm] Are you ok? Sophia told me what she walked in on.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love," Finn's phone blared. His smile told me who it was.

[10:19 pm] Why not let lover boy tell you?

[Rach 10:23pm] … I think he's exaggerating. Did you really pull out a pocket knife?

What the hell? I don't even have my pocket knife! I knew better than to try to get it past airport security.

[10:24 pm] Hell no! It was purely a fist fight minus Finn throwing me into a damn wall.

[Rach 10:15] That was you?

"Who are you texting, babe?" Finn's voice carried over to where I was inspecting my face for injuries (Sophia didn't even give me a bloody nose. She needed to learn the proper way to punch a guy). He did it on purpose. I knew he knew who she was talking to.

[10:27 pm] Yep. I barely missed the T.V.

[Rach 10:30 pm] WHAT?

"Rachel, calm down. Please, baby. We're fine. Just a few bruises." Finn sounded like he was in the dog house. I couldn't help but grin, "No, don't-" He growled, "She just hung up on me!"

Oh, this was pure gold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel's P. O. V**

The boys' fight distracted me from my "new" pregnancy. Why were they always so immature? Hearing that Finn threw Noah a wall was the last straw my poor mind could take. I couldn't talk to either one of them anymore, so I hung up on Finn and turned off my phone.

I honestly didn't know how much more my brain could take before it exploded. I just don't see why Finn would beat up Noah if he knew- and I was certain that he knew- about the baby.

Hold on a second… Oh. My. Glee. They knew. They KNEW. For over a week they've known that I was with child and they kept it from me. What else were they keeping from me? An evil twin, perhaps?

Ugh, I needed to sing something or to punch someone. Singing was most likely my best bet, since this night had a fight already. One more would probably kill the boys next door. I snuck out of the room (Sophia had come back complaining of being covered with the boys' bullshit so she was taking a shower) and leaned against the wall beside the door. I closed my eyes and let everything out, "Dancing bears,Painted wings,Things I almost remember,And a song someone singsOnce upon a December." _"I'm pregnant, Noah! You promised this wouldn't happen! I hate you!"_ Great. This was the perfect time for memories to be flashing in my head. Thanks. "Someone holds me safe and prance through a silver storm."

"_Finn… I can't do this! How can I be a star now? My future is gone before it ever began."_ "Figures dancing gracefullyAcross my memory…" _"Can we go out tonight, Finn? I have an idea where to go. Just drive and I'll give you the directions, okay?"_ "Far away, long ago,Glowing dim as an ember,Things my heartUsed to know."

"_This way we can be truly happy, babe. Thank you for everything. I love you."_ "Things it yearns to remember…" _"Finn, what are you doing? Finn, look out!"_ "And a songSomeone singsOnce upon a December." Singing didn't help one bit. Now I was pissed AND confused. But, I had to take things one at a time. I wanted to start with all of the secrecy crap.

I took a couple of steps and pounded on the door, "Guys! You better open this door right now or I swear I'll do something I'll regret when it's time to compete and we're two people short!"

The door opened to reveal a very shirtless Noah, "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Getting much needed answers." I gave him my best death glare and tried to ignore how mouth watering his abs were, "Let me in. Now!" He stood aside and I marched right into the room. I turned off the T.V (they did not need to be distracted by Meagan Fox on a motorcycle while I was talking to them. Granted, _Transformers_ was a good movie for a non-musical, but I couldn't stand that chick).

Finn had the nerve to complain, "It was just getting good! Come on, Rachel!"

Oh, I wanted to drop kick him. Noah and Finn were about to meet a side of me that I've only had to use once in eighth grade (let's just say the girls that were teasing my friends and me have not said a word to us since), "I don't give a shit whether it's good or not!" I crossed my arms.

His eyes widened, "Whoa, Rach…. Sorry." I saw Noah try to cover up a laugh.

Oh hell no, "And you!" I whirled on him, "Sit your Jewish ass down!" He sat on the floor immediately. This was turning out to be pretty fun! "You told me that I'm pregnant. You both have known ever since I woke up a week ago. Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" I was yelling and my nails were digging painfully into my arms, but I didn't care.

Finn fidgeted from where he was sitting on a bed, "Miss Pillsbury told us not to tell you."

"Miss Pillsbury knows? Who else?"

"Mr. Schue. There was a rumor, but we passed it off as hockey team bullshit." Noah shrugged, "That was more believable than the rumor itself."

Well, that was comforting, "But why didn't you tell me? Miss Pillsbury had no right to forbid-"

"She just said not to overload you with too many stressors," Finn interjected, "She never said not to tell you about the baby. That was my decision."

"Why?" Oh, he better choose his next words very carefully.

"The accident."

"My baby is dead?" My eyes widened. Oh, please say no. I've come to love my baby in the past two hours or so.

Noah jumped up, "No! They're fine. Perfectly healthy."

Did I hear him right? Did he just say… "They're? How many are there?"

He glanced at Finn, "Triplets."

"_I don't want them! Finn, this is my choice. I can't deal with this. Just keep driving."_

Huh. That's a weird flash… I looked at Finn, "Where were we going the night of the accident?" I almost dreaded the answer, hoping it wasn't where I was starting to think it was.

"We saw _Les Miserables_. We crashed on the way home." He seemed like he was trying to convince himself as well as me. Hmm…

"So let me make sure I have all of the facts," I sighed. This night felt like it was never going to end, "I am about ten weeks pregnant with triplets, who I wasn't informed about because Finn didn't want to overload my brain. I'm pregnant because the condom broke and I don't remember because of a car crash after seeing _Les Miserables._ Did I forget anything? Long lost brother? An arranged marriage?"

Finn shrugged, "Sophia's your sister."

"What?" Oh dear God.

"That's what she said when she punched Puck in the nose."

Ha-ha. Go Sophia, "That's girl talk for best friend, babe. Sophia isn't my real sister." I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, though, is there anything important I need to know?"

My boyfriend looked slightly guilty, but it was the father of my children that spoke, "Nationals are being broadcasted on T.V." He shrugged, "But I don't think it's on a main channel."

"Okay, so no pressure tomorrow, we just can't make a fool out of ourselves because the world is watching. Finn?" I turned to him, noting the conflicted look on his face, "Do you have anything to add?"

He shook his head, "Just that you really need to sleep otherwise your voice won't be ready for competition."

I knew he was hiding something from me, but he had a point. My voice required at least eight hours of sleep to be at it's best, "All right, but if I find out either one of you is keeping things from me," I pointed at Finn, "we'll be over with," I turned to Noah, "and I'll give Sophia and Kurt full permission to torture and kill you."

Noah just rolled his eyes, but Finn paled. I would have confronted him right then and there, but he needed to learn that the longer he waited, then the worse off he'll be. So, I kissed him and gave Noah a quick hug, "Good night."

Leaving that conversation as calmly as I did amazed me. I wondered how I was able to manage not to hit one of them or worse. The answer came to me when I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope everyone had a happy holidays! Here's a little confusion for you, just because I couldn't decide which P. O. V to write in half of the time. Oh, and I have a favor to ask of you all! I don't know who Rachel is going to ultimately end up with, and for all I know she could just say "forget you" to both Finn and Noah... I need your opinions! Oh, and any memory suggestions or anything like that is also greatly appreciated! **

**~Destiny**

* * *

Noah's P. O. V

Well, today's the big day. Nationals. Wow, a lot of crap happened the past few months. We all thought babygate was going to be the major drama. Hah. Rachel definitely got that beat.

Speaking of which, I hope she saw what I saw on Finn's face last night. That punk is hiding something from her. I tried to get him to tell me, but he wouldn't say a word. I hope for his sake that it's something unimportant like Rachel had promised him ice cream if we won or something, otherwise, I doubt he'd live much longer. Heck, it took a lot of restraint not to go all Jack Bauer on his ass and torture him into telling me what was going on (_24_ is the best show on television other than _Dollhouse_. What? That Echo chick is hot). That boy is on very thin ice.

"Noah? Noah, pay attention!" Oops, Rachel's all competition mode. You don't want to screw up in any way when she's in competition mode, "You missed your cue! This is nationals! Get your damn act together!" She glared at him while Kurt cracked up. Apparently, this was hilarious.

Mr. Schue sighed, "Start again. Puck, for all of our sakes, don't be yourself right now."

Ouch. Damn, I must have really messed up. What song were we singing anyway? I listened hard to what Sophia was singing to figure, "We both lie silent and still in the dead of the night."

Oh, it was our fifth song, "Every Rose has It's Thorn." No wonder Rachel was so pissed. This one could really make us or break us. I waited until Sophia had finished her next line before I looked right at Rachel with a cocky smirk, "Was it something I said or something I did? Did my words not come out right?"

The rest of rehearsal went without a hitch, so we just got to wait around backstage with some camera people and other glee clubs. I even did an interview with some reporter.

Before I knew it, we were being ushered onto the stage and "New Directions" echoed throughout the theatre/ hall/ auditorium thing we were in. Show time.

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V.**

Being up on stage was better than flying. It just felt right. The stage was my one true home. I lost myself in the music almost immediately and time just flashed by. Within seconds, I was bowing for an applauding audience. Damn it! I hate it when performances go by that quickly.

As I headed off stage, I began to feel very dizzy. I knew I was about to collapse yet again, but I didn't know why. I was fully hydrated to the point where I had to use the bathroom every five minutes. Then my knees gave away and the scene around me disappeared.

_I sat on my bed, smiling tensely at the man standing a few feet away, "Nothing will go wrong, right? Everything is safe?"_

"_I promise." Noah's voice wrapped around me like a blanket. The bed sagged as he sat next to me, "You don't have to do this, you know. I'm not going to force you."_

_My hand cupped his cheek and I looked him in the eyes, "I know, but I love you. I trust you, and I want you to be my first. I love you, Noah Puckerman."_

"_I love you too, Rachel Berry." He smiled and captured my lips with a soft kiss while wrapping and arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him._

* * *

**Noah's P. O. V**

Okay, this suddenly collapsing bit Rachel had going for her really needed to stop. I mean, I went to give her a hug and down she went. She didn't faint that time though, but her eyes were all glassed over and every now and then she let out a small moan. It was kind of creepy.

I held her bridal style which pissed Finn off, but we were still backstage so he could do anything about it. Pretty much everyone was freaking out, trying to find a medic or water, but I kind of figured that she was remembering something, and, by the moans I mentioned earlier, she was enjoying it. I swore I heard her say my name once or twice too.

After a minute or two, she blinked and smiled dreamily. Her eyes met mine and I saw something in them that I hadn't seen for months. Then, her lips were pressed against mine.

Oh, it was the worst torture to push her away and set her onto the ground. I missed that kiss. But, she was Finn's and I had enough experience messing around with his girlfriends (make that singular. It was only Quinn. Rachel was mine first, I know, but she made her decision a long time ago and I didn't want to put her through what Finn did when he was dating Quinn) to last me a life time.

I made the mistake of looking at her before I walked away. What I had seen before in her eyes was replaced with emotions that I never wanted to see. Pain, confusion… Ugh, I needed to get away from her, so I practically sprinted outside (Well, it was more of a dressing room painted to look like the Hundred Acre Wood. Disney: nothing like it).

This trip could not get any more interesting lest it kill us all.

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V**

He… He just walked away from me… I had no clue how to react. I just kissed my boyfriend's best friend in front of said boyfriend. I looked at the group around me. Kurt and Sophia seemed to be the only ones who looked like they knew what was going on. Finn, however, was fuming. I could practically see the steam come out of his ears. Shit…

"Girls' room!" Kurt (thank God for Kurt) grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. He quickly whispered in my ear, "You could at least act fragile and weak, Rachel. We don't want Finn to go on a killing spree!" I quickly did as he suggested, knowing full well he was right.

Sophia led us to the girls' room painted like a princess castle and ushered us inside while kicking everyone else out. I smiled apologetically to the poor women and shook my head, "You're going to get us disqualified."

She rolled her eyes and locked the door, "Not at all." She glanced at Kurt, "What did you remember?"

I turned a very bright red, "My first time with Noah." I wanted to hide, but Sophia and Kurt had me cornered like a sitting duck.

Kurt grinned, "So that's why you were moaning." I now looked like a lobster. Thank you, Kurt, "Now we need a cover story to tell Finn so he doesn't have a cow."

"Again." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" His eyes gleamed for the chance to learn new gossip, "What happened?"

Sophia laughed, "Our two pretty boys beat the crap out of each other last night. Puck even got thrown into a wall!"

"How delicious!" He grinned dangerously and I knew that he was going to text everyone the details as soon as he could get his hands on his cell phone. "Anyway, back to business! What do we tell Finn?"

I was slightly confused, "Wait, why can't we tell him the truth?"

"Because he doesn't tell you the whole truth and forces us to secrecy- which won't last much longer. Why should you be any different?" Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Sophia, you're creative. Do you have a story yet?"

"Working on one." Sophia was studying me intently.

This was going way too fast for me to comprehend what was going on. All I could think about was what was said about Finn, "What is he keeping from me? Why can't you tell me? What the hell is going on?"

"Rachel remembered…" Sophia was ignoring me. Screw them all. "She remembered a series of flashes. The sex, the breakup, and her getting together with Finn. She thought it was Finn holding her and kissed Puck in her confusion." She looked at Kurt, "Will it work?"

He shrugged, "Most likely. He did believe Quinn about the hot tub."

"Will you two shut up?" I yelled at them, "What the hell are you not telling me? Do I have to remember it all on my own? Tell me!"

A knock came from the door, "Uh, guys?" The group sent Brittany? Oh dear… "It's trophy time. You need to come back to the stage now."

Kurt smiled at me, "Show time!" He unlocked the door and rushed out with Sophia.

Damn them all. I will get my answers. If not from them, then I'll go to the only person that has told me anything. Noah.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long!!!! Writer's block and the holidays took up ALOT of my time. Too make up for it, I tried to throw in a little Puchel fluff (not much, but from here on out it should grow). Enjoy!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V.**

Third place wasn't too bad, right? I mean, this was nationals after all. It did get Mr. Schuster to buy all of us ice cream. So, third place was a good thing. We didn't need first place to show how much we had grown in a year. I think.

Noah was avoiding me. It got to the point where I was basically stalking him. Finn never took his eyes off of me, but I told him I wanted to apologize to Noah, so he just let me be. I think he was scared that I was going to go off on him, or something. I owed that reaction to the verbal lashing I gave him when he started to question the story Sophie made up (I felt bad about it, but if what Kurt said was true, then he could live with what I told him).

Anyway, Noah's obvious cowardice to face me was becoming a problem. It was starting to get late and it would be lights out soon. So, I pulled out my acting bag of tricks. I followed him to the deserted hallway that our rooms were on, calling after him, "Noah, please! I just want to talk to you!" Then, right when as he went to open the door to his room, I pretended to trip and fall to the floor with a startled cry.

It got his attention. Noah spun around, "Rachel!" He rushed to my side and helped me up, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, wobbling on my feet a little. I spoke weakly, "I-I'm fine, Noah. Just lost my balance."

"You need to sit down." He led me to the door of my room. I shakily used the card key to open the door, "Come on." He practically dragged me into the room.

As soon as the door closed, I pulled out of his grip and put the chain lock in place, "You and Finn are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is." I crossed my arms and sat on my bed, glaring at the confused handsome man in my hotel room. He looked delicious in a royal blue tight shirt that clung to every- No, I had to stop thinking like that, otherwise I would not be getting any answers that night.

His surprised face turned into a smirk as if he could read my mind, "One: I'm not keeping anything from you. That's just Finn. Two: I should have known you wouldn't be above stooping down a couple of levels to fake a fall. It's amazing to compare how innocent you seem to how naughty you really are." He purred out the last sentence, daring me to call him on the double meaning in his words.

I gulped and glared at his sexy smirking face. Ugh, why did he always cloud my mind? I hated him. He got me pregnant. But, at the same time, those eyes drew me in and I loved the warmth and comfort in them. Oh, what the hell. I'd get the answers later. I stepped up to him, "Noah…" My lips pressed against his without the influence of a memory. I was so stupid for leaving this man. I had no clue what I had been thinking when I did leave him (No memory loss pun intended there).

He didn't push me away. He didn't leave the room. Noah kissed me back. It was heaven. I was in love. Yet, I was with Finn. I needed to leave him before anything serious occurred between Noah and me. So, after a few minutes of bliss, I broke the kiss and sent him out of the room with a sigh.

Sleep overtook me not an hour later, and a reoccurring memory played out in my dream:

_I was crying in the theatre, holding my stomach. I felt lost and hopeless. My sobs echoed throughout the auditorium._

"_Is it true, Rach?"_

_I looked up to see Finn standing off stage. Just the sight of him made me cry harder. His arms were around me in moments and he let me cry. When no more tears could fall, I sniffed, "Thank you."_

_He rubbed my shoulders, "The rumors about you and Puck are true then?"_

_I nodded, "Every one of them. I just don't know what to do Finn, I thought he changed."_

"_He's a teenage boy, Rachel. You know how we are." Finn chuckled dryly at his attempt at humor, "Do you need anything?"_

_I shrugged, "What can you do?" His arms tightened around me and I was even more confused than before, "Finn?"_

"_I can take care of you. I've like you for a while now… And I've been through this before. Let me help you…"_

"_What are you saying?" I twisted around to look at him."_

"_Be my girlfriend, Rachel?" He smiled the smile that I had adored since freshman year._

_My eyes widened, "Girlfriend? I'm pregnant with Noah's babies, Finn. Besides, you're basically my brother."_

"_You want to go through this alone?"_

"_No…" But I don't want my triplets to know you as their father. I wanted to hate Noah, but every second I loved him more. It was aggravating._

_Finn's lips pressed against my hair, "Then at least pretend to be my girl, Rachel. I'll protect you from the jerks and the assholes, and you won't be alone through this."_

_I had glee club though… And Sophia. Even my dads were understanding when I made sure they knew that I loved him and Noah and I used a condom. But, going through the halls everyday would be better if I had a man on my arm. Even if it was an act having a boyfriend would make everyone else happy. I am an actress after all… Isn't the purpose of acting to make others happy? "All right, Finn. You'll be my pretend boyfriend. Thank you."_

I woke up with a start, "I'm single!" Sophia stirred in her sleep as I began to giggle uncontrollably in my happy high. Then I got mad. Finn had been playing me when he said we were going out! He never even told me about the fine print of our relationship. UGH!

**[1:07 a.m] Noah, I know you're asleep, but I need to rant to someone. Sophia would punch me if I woke her up. My relationship with Finn is a fake. Which is understandable seeing how the love I have for him is like how one would love an older brother. Yet, I don't think that's the only thing that he is keeping from me. The Glee kids know as much as I do. That much is quite obvious. I don't know what to do, Noah. I need you.**

I reread the text and slightly smiled, imagining those comforting eyes in my mind. I hit the send button and drifted off into a much less revealing sleep. Instead, I dreamt of my Noah and the family we would have with our children. I believed it was the best dream I had ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Two in one week! You guys have really sparked my muse, I don't think I've stopped writing for a while now. Noah is OOC in this chapter, just because I think under all of that badassness, there is a romantic, sweet, sexy guy. Only for Rachel to know, of course. He is a badass after all. XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Noah's P. O. V**

"Acting like we're animals!" My phone blared into my ear, waking me up. That's what I get for falling asleep while my mind raged war over whether or not to call Rachel to see if she was all right.

I groaned and moved my hand around the bed in a half-hearted effort to find the damn thing, "Who the hell is texting me?" I finally found the phone and tried to focus on the glowing screen.

**[Rach 1:07 a.m] Noah, I know you're asleep, but I need to rant to someone. Sophia would punch me if I woke her up. My relationship with Finn is a fake. Which is understandable seeing how the love I have for him is like how one would love an older brother. Yet, I don't think that's the only thing that he is keeping from me. The Glee kids know as much as I do. That much is quite obvious. I don't know what to do, Noah. I need you.**

The last three words leapt out at me as if I was watching the screen while wearing 3-D glasses. She needed me. Rachel needed me. I needed to go to her immediately.

She probably fell back asleep already, though. I learned the second time around that Rachel could wake up, call me, tell me about some dream or idea, and fall back asleep before I could respond. She was weird, but I loved her.

**[1:24 a.m] You have free reign to wake me up at anytime, Rachel. I'm here for you and that will never change. Calm down, we'll deal with Finn when he's fully awake so he can understand half of what we're trying to get him to reveal.**

I paused, wandering what else to tell her. It kind so felt good just talking to her without really expecting a response (I'm not whipped. It's love. Get over it). I went ahead and pushed send, then started another text.

**[1:38 a.m] I've missed you, Rachel. When you decided that you hated me, I almost died. I am sorry that I wasn't careful enough to protect you. In fact, knowing that I screwed up was the only reason why I didn't beat the shit out of Finn every time I saw you two walking down the hallways. I knew you deserved better than me.**

**[1:49 a.m] Those babies you're carrying are going to be three sexy Jews. I bet they will even be hotter than us! Real heartbreakers, but they better be more like you, cause I've made way too many mistakes in my life. I've been thinking about names, too, you know. Leah, Preston, Matthew, Arella… I'll even let my daughter be named Celine, though I like the Selene spelling better.**

**[2:03 a.m] Sweet Caroline. Good times never looked so good. I've been inclined to believe they never would…**

**[2:11 a.m] My second chance with you really put my life in a new light. We did things that I never dreamed of doing with a girl. I remember that I let you drag me to the midnight showing of the new Disney movie **_**The Princess and the Frog**_**. You wore a green dress, brown boots, Mardi Gras beads, and a tiara. You glowed throughout the whole movie. I ended up watching you more than I did the film. Afterwards, you proclaimed Tianna your favorite princess and kept rambling on and on… You were gorgeous.**

**[2:24 a.m] Sophia had a masquerade while we were dating too. Her friends from Georgia were there and I almost knocked out ten guys for talking about the beauty dressed as Princess Buttercup. I had honestly been surprised that you weren't a musical character, but since you made me be the Dread Pirate Roberts, all I could say was "As you wish." You made a hot blonde, too.**

DearGod, I had it bad. Yet, I couldn't stop texting her. Even though I was pretty much asleep, I had to keep talking to her. I had a goofy grin on my face as I imagined her face as she read what I said in the morning. Only problem was, I was running out of things to say. Then again, I guessed I could always send song lyrics… It's just been months since I've gotten to talk to her like this. Call me crazy, but I'd just say Rachel Berry makes people crazy. It a weird amazing way.

**[2:41 a.m] Did you know that the first time you said that you loved me was in the middle of babygate? I was so sure you'd be on Finn's side, but after sectionals you hugged me, called me an idiot, and said those three little words that changed my life forever.**

**[2; 43 a.m] If you let anyone else read these texts, I will… I'll think of something to threaten you with. I do have a badass rep to protect.**

**[2:51 a.m] And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.**

*NYSNC? Where the hell did that come from? I've only listened to that boy band once (okay, twice. Rachel's play list has a few songs- make that every one of their songs- and she made me listen to them. The things I do for love)! I got to get my man card back.

**[3:00 a.m] Uh… *NSYNC… I blame you. They're all gay anyways, except for Justin. He has unequaled skill with women. I'm almost jealous.**

**[3:12 a.m] I could've saved a love that night if I'd known what to say. Instead of making love, we both made our separate ways. Now I heard you found somebody new and that I never meant that much to you. To hear that tears me up inside and to see you cuts me like a knife.**

There. Poison. They're badass. I grinned for a moment, relishing in my badassness. Surprisingly, the phone began to ring.

**[Rach 3:14 a.m] As much as I love these texts, Noah, you need to go to sleep.**

**[3:15 a.m] As you wish.**

* * *

**RACHEL'S P. O. V**

I woke up around nine (you try waking up early after waking up in the middle of the night twice) and reread the texts Noah had sent me. I knew he could be sweet, but that… Those texts were chick flick starring Channing Tantum or Ewan McGregor worthy. They made me smile, laugh, shake my head, and love him even more.

**[Noah 9:29 a.m] Sit with me on the plane?**

**[9:30 a.m] Depends on the tickets, Noah.**

**[Noah 9:31 a.m] 27B.**

I hurried out of bed to grab and to search through my purse. I found my own ticket and eagerly studied it before squealing.

**[9:39 a.m] 27A! XD**

Giggling, I grabbed my black shirt and an Aerosmith fitted t-shirt (the slight jolt in my brain told me that Noah had given me the shirt. Probably as a joke of some kind) and skipped to the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, I went downstairs for breakfast. I got whistles and appreciative comments from boys I passed from other singing groups, but I pointedly ignored them and suppressed a smile. This was going to be a great day.

Finn tried to kiss me when he noticed I had arrived, "Good morning, beautiful."

I dodged his kiss, "We need to talk. Now." I dragged his confused ass to the outside picnic area, "Explain, please."

"Explain what?"

I took a deep breath, determined not to yell, "I know that our dating status was a fraud from the beginning, so why did you not tell me this after the accident?"

"I didn't want our relationship to be another play to you anymore. You didn't remember anything, so-"

"So you lied to me and took advantage of me in my vulnerable state of mind." I closed my eyes, not believing that we was the friend I used to moon over. He was worse than Jacob Ben Israel! I'd rather have a stalker than this, "You betrayed my trust."

He placed a hand on my hip and tried to pull me into him, "Rachel…"

I shook my head, "Go back to Quinn. Turn for Kurt. I don't care. I'm through with you and your escalading lies! Farewell, Finn." I spun around his tightening arm around my waist and deftly walked back inside. As I took a bagel, I remembered that Finn was hiding something else that I needed to find out. Great, now I have to talk to him again.

"Hey, gorgeous," a smooth voice purred into my ear. I smiled as his arms wrapped behind me, "How are the four sexiest Jews this morning?"

I giggled, "We're perfectly fine and quarterback free. This sexy Jew is back on the market."

Noah's hands decided to trace down my arms, "And are there any takers in line to take you off said market?"

I turned with a smirk, "Several." I slid away from him, taking a bite from my bagel and searching for the boys from earlier.

They were all at one table, staring at me. I winked at them and the cutest (think Orlando Bloom with a touch of Neil Patrick Harris) immediately called out, "Come sit over here, darlin'!" Oh, he had a southern accent! Not as hot as an Australian accent, but still adorable.

I heard Noah growl behind me, "Not a chance." He grabbed my elbow and led me to the "New Directions" table all while whispering in my ear, "A well played game, Miss Berry, but if you think that I'm going to let you walk away from me again, then you are out of your mind. You're mine, Rachel."

Oh, I agreed with him whole heartedly. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that I was his and his alone. We sat down across from Kurt and Sophia, and Noah pulled my chair closer to his to kiss me.

Kurt gave out a low whistle, "Well, it's about damn time you two figured it all out."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well guys, I think we're getting down to the last couple chapters. There may be one or two after this one. But, I can't just let the five sexiest Jews go. Look out for a sequel though! It's either going to be titled the Five Sexy Jews or Rememberance. I'm not sure yet. Oh, and if you have any name suggestions for the little Puckleberries, let me know.**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Finn's P. O. V**

I was dumped by Rachel Berry. Crazy Rachel Berry dumped the quarterback. And now I sat on a plane in seat 27C, right next to the new, but not new, couple. They were sickening.

Rachel had fallen asleep a few minutes after the plane took off. Puck had gotten her a blanket and let his shoulder be her pillow. Rachel was not nestled into his side and was smiling as she slept. Gag me.

They didn't even know the truth about that night. Where we had been going. What she wanted to do. I doubt they would be this sweet if they know.

When we were about to land, Puck woke Rachel up. Her eyes opened and there was real terror in those beautiful orbs. The couple seemed to have a silent conversation ("What's wrong?" "I'll tell you later.") before strapping on their seatbelts.

I wonder what she dreamt of… Maybe it was a memory. I grinned. The destruction of Puckleberry was well underway. Man, I wanted popcorn to watch the show!

They were cute and gag worthy while we got off the plane. They were sweet and vomit inducing as we got our luggage (how long can you hold someone's hand? Dear lord, you'd think they would have sweaty palms by now).

I had enough of Puckleberry to last me a lifetime and then some. She didn't deserve someone like him. She needed a prince or something close. I had to end it, so I yelled, "She wanted an abortion!"

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V.**

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep as I looked out the window. The buildings and people were growing smaller as the plane rose into the air. Once the pilot said we could unfasten our seatbelts, I got comfortable. Noah's arms wrapped around my shoulder, and I rested my head on his chest. Within moments I was asleep.

_I couldn't look at my mirror. I knew what would see. First would be the reflection I now hated. Second would be a picture of Noah and I Papa had taken when we were hanging out in the living room. Noah brought over some game system and a game called __Guitar Hero,__ and we were playing together. It was my favorite picture because I had beaten Aero smith's "Toys in the Attic" on expert level on the first try. I also had defeated Noah's high score. It was the only time Noah admitted that I was more badass than he was. It had been the perfect day._

_I wondered if Noah missed me at all. We had not spoken since the break up. Hell, I told him that I was carrying triplets at the same time I told the rest of the glee club. I wished it was him that held my hand in the hallways. I loved him, but my anger based actions destroyed everything. Now my children would most likely know Finn as their father._

_I winced, knowing that there was no way in hell that Finn would be the acting parent of my babies. Noah was the one they- and I- needed. I grabbed my phone and called Noah once, twice, ten times, but he never answered. I refused to text him my realization, so I called Finn (my car was at the dealer, waiting for me to buy it)._

"_Rach? Are you okay? Why are you calling me this late?"_

_It wasn't even nine yet. I rolled my eyes, "Can we go out tonight, Finn? I have an idea on where we can go. Just drive and I'll give you the directions, kay?"_

_He was confused as always, "Kay… I'll pick you up in a few."_

_I hoped that I remembered how to get there. It would be most unfortunate if we got lost. Okay, maybe I was using Finn, but he's my best friend. He'd understand what I have to do. I hoped._

_I tried to call Noah again, but it went straight to voicemail. Great, I hoped he wasn't with a Cheerio or cougar. I slipped out my front door silently and ran to wait for Finn at the end of the driveway._

_He showed up about five minutes later and I quickly jumped into the passenger seat. Without giving time for a greeting, I gave him the first direction._

_As time grew on, Finn became more and more nervous and paranoid. I thought nothing of it, figuring that he was worried about what I was going to say to Noah._

_Finally, he spoke up, "Why am I driving you here?"_

"_This way we can both be happy." I rested my hand on my stomach, "Thank you for everything, big brother. I love you." Finn's mouth pressed into a thin line and the car swerved. I looked back, but the road was deserted, "Finn, what are you doing? Finn, look out!"_

_The car flew off of the road and started to roll down the hill. I screamed as a tree loomed ahead of us. Then everything went black._

"Rachel, wake up." Noah muttered into my ear, "We're almost home."

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the plane. Then I saw the man who put me into a coma. My hand clenched Noah's arm as I began to shake.

His beautiful eyes poured into mine. _Calm down. I'm here. What's wrong?_

I shook my head. _Later._ I fastened my seatbelt and grabbed his hand as we began to land. His thumb traced small circles on the back of my wrist and I began to calm down a little.

Noah stayed at my side at all times in the airport. I was very grateful, because I knew he would protect me from the man I dumped earlier. The man who basically had tried to kill me.

We were almost on the bus when Finn decided to have his revenge. Right as I put my foot on the first step, he yelled to everyone, "She wanted an abortion!"

Oh, hell no. I turned around and glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"The night of the accident, you wanted to have an abortion."

I had to swallow my laughter, "Why the hell would I kill Noah's children the night I finally realized what a dumbass I was? I was trying to get to Noah that night." I gave him a hard, cold, smug look, "And there was no damn accident! The road was empty! You drove off the road! Shit, Finn, you were the one who wanted to kill my family! You put me into a coma! It was all you! No accident. No drunk driver. You!" I started laughing then, "Tell me, were you so jealous of Noah and my love for him that you wanted to destroy us?"

No one spoke. I glared at Finn for a few more moments before turning and getting back onto the bus. I sat next to the window, watching Noah struggle with himself. I hoped he would wait until we were back in Lima before he killed Finn. I grinned when I saw Kurt slap that mother- Whoa, I spent way too much time with Noah. I giggled, wondering who was going to be the one to kick Finn in the place that hurts the most. It was Brittany.

It was a great day indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, this is the (very) short end of Forgotten. To those who have read this from the first upload and to everyone else, thank you for all of your reviews and suggestions. The name game is still going on (I'm going to make a chapter 13 note all about names btw). I need your suggestions! They don't have to be limited to Jewish names, anything you got, let me know! I love you all! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Noah's P. O. V.**

Thank God for Kurt and Brittany. Finn was lucky that I had amazing self control, otherwise his brains would be all over the sidewalk! That punk tried to take everything from me. Shit, he almost murdered four- Wait. Murder. Hah!

I didn't need to beat the shit out of him. I just had to turn his ass in to the police! Attempted murder is a crime, after all. I quickly mentioned Mr. Schue to the side- I had a bad relationship with some of the cops. Not my fault that their wives were cougars.

"Yes, Puck?" Man, Mr. Schue looked furious and stressed, "What is it?"

"We need to turn Finn in. He tried to kill four people that night and almost succeeded. Plus, he lied to the authorities." Hey, I could be on CSI! Hell yeah, using the police talk. Miami, here I come!"

He nodded slightly, "I'll call to have them meet us at the school. Stay close to Rachel."

As if I would bail on her now. I smirked at the still groaning and rolling Finn (Way to go Britt!) and hurried to sit next to my girl.

She looked at me, "What took you so long?"

"I needed to talk with Mr. Schue."

"About what?"

"Handing Hudson over to the cops." I kissed her forehead.

She thought for a while, "Noah, that's great and all, but what proof do we have? The word of a girl with amnesia? That won't stand up in court. Especially if he brings up that I accused him after breaking up with him."

Damn, I hadn't thought of that. Good bye, Miami. But Rachel wouldn't have accused him out of anger. That wasn't who she was, "Don't worry, Baby. They'll believe you." She nodded, but still looked worried. "And if they don't, then we'll just have to send Kurt and Brittany after them."

That got her to laugh, "All right, then. We'll keep our secret weapons ready for action." She rested her head on my shoulder, "Thank you, Noah."

Back together because of a car crash.

**Finn's P. O. V.**

It was an accident. I didn't mean to go off of the road! I was focused on pulling over to talk some sense into Rachel. The ground seemed flat. There was no way to see the ditch in the dark until it was too late.

And now they all think I was trying to kill her. I wanted to puke (Brittany had something to do with that feeling. That had hurt like hell). Why would I kill her and the babies? I may be stupid, but I'm not evil. I swear!

Okay, maybe I was a little jealous. I mean, it took a bigger idiot than me to see that she loved him. Her face fell whenever he was brought up in a conversation. And that picture never left her room. She would stare at it for hours. So when I thought she wanted to get an abortion, I had to do something. I couldn't just let her get rid of her ties with him. That would have destroyed every chance they had at any kind of relationship.

Yes, I fell for Rachel Berry. Yes, I acted without thinking while I was pissed. Yes, I would take it all back if I could. It was just… Ever since Quinn was pregnant, I never had time to worry about me and what I wanted. With Rachel, I was happy. She was pretty happy too, considering the circumstances. All right, I was completely selfish when it came to what I told her when she woke up from the coma. Could you blame me? I didn't want to lose her.

The bus pulled into the school parking lot and I saw two police cars waiting for us. What the hell? I looked around, but no one would make eye contact with me. Was I going to be arrested?

The handcuffs around my wrists minutes later answered that question. The cop said something about attempted murder and lying to the authorities.

As I was driven away in the back of a police car, I couldn't help but wonder how well Rachel's word would stand when she barely remembered anything before the coma. It would be interesting to see how all of this turned out.

And to think this all happened because of a car crash.


	13. The Name Game AN

**THE NAME GAME!!!!!**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. To those who had issues with the ending, I kind of agree. I didn't like it either, but my pencil refused to write anything else. Nothing sounded right. But to those who did like it: THANK YOU! It was great to see that someone enjoyed what I considered blah work.**

**NOW TO BUSINESS!**

**Alright, everyone, it's down to the nitty gritty. The sequel, Five Sexy Jews is well on it's way (a.k.a I have about two paragraphs written), but I am horrible at coming up with names. That's why I need your help!**

**SPOILER ALERT!!!**

**Rachel is going to have identical twin girls and a boy. So, I need two girl names and a boy name. I loved all of the suggestions I've gotten as well as came up with some of my own (With the help of my friend Sophie). Oh, and don't worry, Puckerman IS the last name. I'm listing my favorite ones here and you all get to pick! XD**

**Thanks for your help!!!!**

**~Destiny**

**_Boys:_**

Micah Dane

Eli Heath

Eric Neal

Richard "Dick" Anthony

**_Girls:_**

Abigail Lily

Sara Caroline

Esther Leigh

Victoria Dawn

Arella Rose

Laura Marie

Elizabeth Rose

Lucy Lynn

Megara Selene


End file.
